Love You
by Believe me it's Hoshiko Namura
Summary: Summary : Namaku Mioko Azure tapi itu hanya nama hayalanku saja. Aku gadis kecil yang dijuluki 'Hell Girl' tak satupun mau berteman denganku bagiku sampai suatu saat... terjadi keanehan #BadSummary
1. A Accident

**Love You**

KHR Milik Amano Akira

Rating : T

Warning : Genderbender,OOC,Gaje,Mual mual,Mendadak mati serta seperempat mati

Genre : Romance/Drama

"KyounKyon" : Text biasa

"KyounKyon" : Text / Telephone

"_KyounKyon" _: Flashback / Kata Dalam Hati

Chapter 1

"_Hiks..hiks..hiks" Terdengar suara anak kecil kecil bersurai hitam kelam dengan rambut teurai panjang tapi disamping kanan kepalanya terdapat ikatan rambut samping yang menambah kelucuannya._

"_Mama..." Kata gadis itu lirih_

_Beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang pemuda asing yang mendekati anak itu. Didekati dan ditenanginya gadis kecil itu serta tangan besarnya mengelus rambut gadis itu lembut sambil mengembangkan sebuah senyuman dimukanya._

"_Ada apa? Kenapa larut begini anak kecil sepertimu berkeliaran? Ayo aku antar pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya pemuda yang berada disamping gadis itu_

_Gadis itu menatap penuh takut. Dia menyelidik dari kaki sampai rambut pemuda itu tapi tidak bergeming untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pemuda._

"_Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu" Jawab pemuda itu menenangkan gadis itu_

"_Aku...ti..dak...tahu...di..mana...ru..mahku" Jawab gadis itu lirih_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dirumahku? Kebetulan aku kesepian hehehe" Tawar pemuda itu pada gadis kecil itu_

_Gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanda setuju lagipula dia tidak punya tempat tinggalkan dan kelihatanya pemuda itu baik._

"_Namamu siapa? Aku Dino Cavallone, Salam kenal ya~" Pemuda yang bernama Dino itu mengenalkan dirinya pada gadis itu_

"_Namaku...Apakah aku harus menyebutkan namaku?" Tanya gadis itu_

"_Terserah apapun agar kau punya nama masa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan anak kecil hahaha" Jawab pemuda itu_

"_Mioko..Namaku Mioko" Jawab gadis yang bernama Mioko itu_

_Seketika itu Dino dan Mioko masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju menuju yang disebut 'Rumah'._

Pagi hari ini adalah pagi yang paling indah bagi seorang Kyouya Hibari. Bagaimana tidak? Semua paperwork sudah selesai semua artinya dia bisa tidur siang diatap sepertinya tidak setelah melihat Dino diluar pintu.

"Kyo-chan~~~~~" Teriak Dino sambil mencoba memeluk sang Skylark

Hibari yang merasakan hawa tak beres pun mengeluarkan death glare andalannya serta tonfa kesayangannya itu. Lalu dipukulah kepala sang Don Cavallone itu

"Hiee... Kenapa aku dipukul" Dino meringgis sambil cemberut kearah Hibari

"Diam kau herbivore" Jawab Hibari singkat sambil mulai menyerang Dino lagi.

Mereka pun berdua bertarung saking sama sama kuatnya ruangan itu mungkin bisa ancur lebur jika dia tidak melilitkan cambuknya pada salah satu tangan Hibari. Karena cerobohnya dia jatuh dengan menarik Hibari juga. Seketika rambut hitam kelam panjang berkibar terkena angin pagi. Dino segera bangun dan akan meminta maaf pada Hibari tapi..

"Kyouya maaf ak..." Kata kata Dino terputus setelah melihat Hibari dengan rambut yang panjang sekitar sepinggang dan berkibar karena angin

"Kyou...ya kau itu..." Kata Dino sambil menelan ludahnya karena masih shock

"Perempuankan?" Jawab Hibari enteng sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah lain.

"_Oh shit! Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat. Setahuku aku tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung. Kyouya manis sekali.. Tunggu! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih!"_ Pikir Dino dalam hati

Hibari berdiri lalu memasukan tangannya ke salah satu yang dia cari? Mana Author tahu -_-

Oh ternyata sebuah ikat rambut. Hibari mengikat rambutnya menjadi pony tail. Oh betapa manisnya dia sekarang . sehingga Author ingin memeluknya 3.

"Haneuman, Kalau kau bilang siapa siapa aku perempuan lihat saja nyawamu akan melayang. **Kamikorosu!**" Ancam Hibari dengan sedikit penekanan dan death glare andalannya.

"Iya.." Dino masih shock sampai sekarang

Lalu Hibari keluar dari tempat itu sambil menebar death glare ke segala arah meninggalkan Dino yang sampai sekarang tetap shock ^^"

"_Ada apa dengan diriku...Saat mengetahui Kyouya perempuan jantungku berdetak kencang. Apakah ini yang namanya ..."_ Pikir Dino

TBC

KyounKyon : Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san sudah mau membaca panpik ku ^^

Tasya : Yaelah pai gw nunggu dari kapan ni baru ada sekarang.

KyounKyon : Ups Maaf ^^" Banyak tugas en ujian hehehe... #NyegirGaje

Tasya : Yaudahlah tp selesain panpikmu yang itu pai inget yak aku **HARUS **jadi OC !

KyounKyon : Ripiuww please~ Makasih Banyak~


	2. Author Note

-Author Note-

Hai readers maaf ya gak bisa update karena un sesegera mungkin saya update semoga kalian tetap setia sama fanfic ini walau ini fic laknat ternista sedunia

Tapi karena saya author bertanggung jawab jadi pasti saya lanjutkan sampai selesai sekaligus ini karena protes sang kouhai hahaha #Tasya: apa lu pai?

Maaf maaf ya tasya sekalian saya mau bilang *lupa*

Aahh XO maaf error baru inget lagi saya ganti nama jadi Kyo Fuurime Tsuki dulu namanya KyounKyon hahah hobiku ganti nama. Udh deh cukup segini tapi sebelum itu …

JRENG JRENG JRENG

Selamat Ulang Tahun  
Buon Compleanno  
お誕生日おめでとう (Otanjoubi omedetou)  
Happy Birthday  
Feliz Cumpleaos  
Feliz Aniversario  
Fortuna dies natalis  
Fuzhou San Ni Kuai Lo  
Bonne Fete  
Maligayang kaarawan sa iyo  
Suba Upan dinayak vewa  
La Multi Ani

My Lovely Dovey Kyouya Hibari-Kun XD

Salam sayang dari Kyo Fuurime Tsuki

Maaf telat Kyo sayang *ditonfa*


End file.
